thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Spherae/@comment-24559851-20141223052818/@comment-24796133-20141227144231
Brok Hawk has collapsed as I turn to Obitus, demanding answers, but knowing I shall get none. Obitus's reply is a spear of darkness clear through my chest which spasms my body, sending me to the ground. He grabs my hand and yanks the ring off of it, transforming it into the sixth band on his wrist. My body is healing but not fast enough. The centaur that isn't Nytroscol attacks Obitus but she is swatted aside after the first swing. "Enjoy your last hours" Obitus sneers as he walks away, ignoring Hawk's unconscious body. I will not let him escape so easily. I try mustering the lightning again, but all I can manage are flickers. I need a few seconds to heal but by then Obitus will be gone. I look into his face, the face that belonged to my brother not so long ago. It only grins at me, the blood red eyes filled with hate. Then fireballs erupt on his back, and he turns to face their sender, but there is no-one there. His confusion is evident, but he has no time to react as he flies back through the air, hit by some unknown force. Obitus Something is attacking my mind, tearing at it. WHAT IS IT?? A voice in my head, screaming, no, two voices, what is happening?? One voice stands out clearly, declaring her hatred of me, ripping away at my soul. How is this possible? The other voices rises from the pit I pushed it into, the voice of the previous inhabitant of this body. He rises with the new spirit and they attack together, my mind burning and breaking under the strain. I bend, and for one second the old voice gains control, and says one thing to the badger in front of me: "Brok, kill us now!". I shove the consciousness back down immediately and expell the other from my head, but the essence becomes invisible once again. The badger is back on his feet now, black lightning in his hand. One bolt flies straight into my face as I shadow teleport back to the palace, the energy buning my eye to a crisp. Dark magic, how does he have that power? Of course, the relics. I look at the six bands around my wrist, victorious. There shall be no delay. I place the six relics on their pedastals, and they begin to do their work. A few hours is all they have left. Brok He escaped. And he left his murderer behind. I sense the spirit presence next to me, and recognise the feeling. Kaytlin. I know that her ghostly gaze is fixed on Wulfrum, just as mine is now. I have seen too many friends killed in too little time. No more. The centaur is alive, who she is I have no idea but she seems capable in a fight. I sense Kaytlin standing next to me, and the unconscious woman is starting to awaken. I look at Hawk. I will not kill him like this. He will wake, and he will either flee, or die. His choice. The fighting in the square is still raging. I hope Mason and Micah are safe, and as for Arconn, I have no idea, but I could never have needed him more than now. I head over to Wulfrum's body and lift him up. "What are you doing?" The centaur asks. "I am burying my friend, and then I'm going to kill Obitus." I reply calmly.